Cardboard Friend
Cardboard Friend (also known as Box Friend) was supposed to be the make-believe friend of Gregory but was the tertiary antagonist of VenturianTale. Originally created by a young Johnny Ghost as a malformed copy of absent partner Johnny Toast, he was given the nickname Johnny and had to be hidden around in Cardboard Boxes. In a freak accident, this "Johnny" was sent back in time to Johnny's childhood when Ghost still went by the name Gregory. Gregory was very lonely and Cardboard Friend became a close "imaginary" friend to him, until Cardboard Friend, having deteriorated to the point of insanity, began to chase Gregory out of the house that they used to live in before seemingly "ascending"; however, he would later become a bother to Gregory's future self Johnny Ghost twice, insisting that he is Ghost's brother. It is later thought by Johnny Ghost that Cardboard Friend goes around pretending to be people's friends while slowly sucking the life out of them. It is possible that he is responsible for Gregory's two current personalities Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket; however, Ghost's backstory according to Dipper Pines would seem to contradict that. History First Appearance - Cardboard Friend Mod In his first appearance, cardboard friend was the companion of Gregory, in an abandoned mansion. He then started acting creepy and chased Gregory out of the house, which caused him to go crazy. This made Gregory develop the split personalities of Johnny Ghost, and Jimmy Casket. Also in the last 10 seconds of the video Jordan says "37-year-old man in a box pretending to be their imaginary friend". Considering the revelation that he is actually a malformed clone of Johnny Toast, this explanation is not entirely inaccurate. GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod) Cardboard Friend teamed up with Maxwell Acachalla to hunt Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! During this adventure, Johnny Ghost investigates a couple's haunted house. It turns out that the ghost haunting them is Cardboard Friend. Cardboard Friend then starts calling Ghost Gregory then tells him he is his brother. Ghost then finds a picture of his father Tommy Casket that Cardboard Friend had drawn in the couple's closet. Johnny then briefly freaks out, says "stab stab stab!" like Jimmy Casket. Cardboard Friend leaves. Ghost then loses his memory of everything after the call to investigate the house. He then calls Toast and leaves. PLAY AS BAYMAX! - Prequel In the Prequel series, Johnny temporarily replaced Toast (who was busy with college at the time) by creating his own copy of Toast. However, he created the copy too well and it gained omnipotence. Realizing he had inadvertently created his own paranormal entity, he decided the only way of saving both the copy and the universe from each other was to send it away to a safe place, hiding it from humanity by disguising it with a stash of cardboard boxes. He also realizes that the copy cannot ever meet the real Toast, and if it does the time rift will send it backward in time by 20 years. The copy vanishes without explanation, it supposedly met the real Toast and went back to Ghost's childhood as Gregory causing this whole mess, meaning Johnny Ghost inadvertently drove his younger self, crazy and essentially creating Jimmy Casket, and himself from Gregory. Personality Cardboard Friend acts kindly towards people when he first meets them but slowly begins to get darker and darker, like when he tried to convince Gregory that he was dead. Cardboard Friend acts as the ideal friend and is very childish. Though he has certainly disturbed many he has encountered, due to his childish ways his true intentions are unknown. Later, when Johnny Ghost came to the house years later, Cardboard Friend claimed that he was Gregory, he was his brother, and wanted it to "be just like old times". He later fled when Jimmy Casket appeared to momentarily resurface, showing that he does indeed fear Casket. Relationships Gregory Gregory believed that Cardboard Friend was his imaginary friend. He lived in an abandoned house with Cardboard Friend until Cardboard Friend began to act violent, chasing Gregory. He now lives in the mind of Johnny Ghost. Johnny Ghost Johnny Ghost is constantly on the lookout for Cardboard Friend, as he is a dangerous paranormal entity. The ghost tries to mess with his head and uses Johnny's memories against him. He has mind-erasing powers too, in the second Cardboard Friend video Johnny doesn't remember Cardboard Friend because every time Johnny is on edge Cardboard Friend is one step ahead. Jimmy Casket Jimmy Casket is an entity to keeps Johnny Ghost as his host, possessing him every once in a while. He once screamed his catchphrase "Stab, Stab, Stab!" making Cardboard Friend scared and then leave. It is possible that Cardboard Friend had a hand in Jimmy's insanity, inadvertently causing all the deaths Jimmy caused. Tommy Casket Tommy Casket is Cardboard Friend and Gregory/Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket's father. But due to his death cardboard friend seems to have complete guidance parental or otherwise on Gregory. Ernie Ghost He is Cardboard Friends' Uncle. Johnny Toast Cardboard Friend and Toast are never shown meeting face-to-face. The reason for this is revealed in PLAY AS BAYMAX!, in which Cardboard Friend is suggested (or at least heavily implied) to be a copy of Toast created by Ghost 20 years later. According to one of Johnny Toast's books, there is a reported document that has similarities to the Cardboard Friend's first appearance, where an entity pretended to be friends with a child of a poor family, only to feed on the child's life force and drive him insane. It should be noted that Toast did seem uncertain. Katrina Katrina was an old friend and possible love interest of Johnny Ghost, she was also a founding member of PIE, Cardboard friend may have been the one that killed her, with the only other suspect being Jimmy Casket. Johnny Roast Johnny Roast was a founding member of PIE who died during an investigation, Cardboard Friend and Jimmy Casket are the main suspects Johnny Boast Johnny Boast was a founding member of PIE who died during an investigation, Cardboard Friend and Jimmy Casket are the main suspects. Dark Pit Dark Pit is a founding member of PIE who disappeared during an investigation, their are two main explanations for his disappearance, either he was killed by Jimmy or Cardboard Friend and his body was never found, or Cardboard Friend or another Ghost spirited him away. Fan: After the Crash After the Crash is a fan-made webcomic created by CreativeAnonymous that depicts events following the episode HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! In the story, Johnny Toast arrives, but Cardboard Friend causes Johnny Ghost to become Jimmy Casket, who stabs Toast and chases the couple around the house. Eventually, Cardboard Friend accidentally upsets Jimmy, who attacks him with his knife and nearly shreds him completely. Trivia *Cardboard Friend tells Gregory that he was already dead. *Gregory moved and Gertrude bought the house with Cardboard Friend still living there. * When the Mayor greeted Gertrude after she bought Gregory's house, he came over to warn of "a 37-year-old man" who "dresses up in boxes" and "pretends to be... kid's imaginary friend". If he really is a copy of Toast, then this information is not entirely inaccurate or in conflict with other interpretations. * Cardboard Friend is afraid of Jimmy Casket but, it is unknown why, or if they had even met prior to the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video. * His theme song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. * He is arguably one of the darkest characters in the VenturianTale universe (despite acting childish), as the only time he as mostly humorous was the Play as Baymax video (which was only revealed to be him at the end). Category:Antagonist Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Category:Acachalla roleplay characters Category:Ghosts not yet captured by P.I.E Category:Ghost Category:Major characters Category:Villains Category:Paranormal Category:PIE Category:P.I.E Category:Things you should run from Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Clone Category:P.I.E character Category:Pie Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Insane Category:Articles in need of cleanup